yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Machonyan
}} is a Rank A, Lightning-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai Biology An Orange Cat Yokai with a dull pink nose and dull blue inner-ear coloring. He has black eyes and a white muzzle to match his chest and paw tips. He wears a dull gold tiger mask with a gem centered on the forehead that covers the upper part of his face. His collar is gold with a turquoise sphere attached to it. His tail flames are dull blue. He wears black and gray pants with boots. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Like Robonyan F and Sailornyan, Machonyan can only be found by players who have the digital copies of Psychic Specters and use the special download code found in the receit to obtain the Tiger Bell needed to reveal him. After obtaining the Bell, Machonyan can be found in Springdale Elementary Gym. Yo-kai Watch 3 The only way to get Machonyan in Yo-kai Watch 3 is to insert either the 5-star Coin or the Souvenir Coin into the Crank-a-Kai. As it is Crank-a-kai, the chance of getting Machonyan can be random. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Complete the Yo-kai Circle "fruit basket" as well as by using Boost Coins. Game data Stats Yo-kai Watch 2 Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Movelist Yo-kai Watch 2 |15-52ｘ2||Single enemy}} |30-105|Thunder|Single enemy}} |||Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai gains STR with all the power of a tiger.}} |190-285||Single enemy (YW2) One column (YW3)|Dives off the ropes to attack so hard he hurts himself.}} |||Self|Retains 1 HP after a knockout blow twice.}} Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Quotes *'Befriended: '"An intense bout of mortal combat... From today forth, you and I are friends!" *'Loafing:' "Be back soon..." *'Being traded:' "Look out! Machonyan is now entering the ring!" *'Receiving food (favourite):' "Nyum!" *'Receiving food (normal): '"Grr..." *'Receiving food (disliked): '"*burp* Hmm..." *'Freed from the Crank-a-kai: '"You woke me! It's not my fault if you come to regret this!" Etymology His name is a combination of 'macho' meaning strong, muscular and 'nyan' sound a cat makes. Origin His appearance, as well as his bio, could be inspired by the manga series (1968 – 1971), which features a wrestler with a mask in the shape of a tiger's head, which would later inspire in 1980. In both fiction and in the ring, Tiger Mask started off as a feared in the United States, but became a after returning to Japan when a young boy said that he wanted to be a villain like Tiger Mask when he grew up. In the history of wrestling, there have been 6 wrestlers who have donned the title of "Tiger Mask", with the current Tiger Mask being . Trivia * Although shown in the end credits of Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls, Machonyan is a Psychic Specters exclusive Yo-kai. * Despite not being a robotic Yo-kai in any form of manner, Machonyan's Medallium voice has a robotic voice filter effect. In other languages * Italian: Machonyan * Spanish: Tigrenyan * German: Luchadonyan Category:Brave Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Chocobars Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Orange Yo-kai Category:Goriki Tribe